Geothermal Generator
A Geothermal Generator is a power-generating machine from . It acts similar to the original Generator, but requires Lava to run instead of furnace fuels. It accepts both Lava buckets and Lava Cells; the latter are stackable and thus require less maintenance, but cost Tin to produce. It is possible to supply Lava to the Geothermal Generator using Buildcraft Waterproof pipes or Thermal Expansion liquiducts. It will also accept lava directly from an adjacent Buildcraft Pump. Recipe Raw Materials or Usage As with all Generators, the lava-based fuel of choice is inserted into the lower slot, and optionally an RE Battery in the upper slot. The Geothermal Generator will charge the battery or output power at a rate of 20 EU/t. A single Geothermal Generator can store 24 units of lava internally and another stack of 64 lava cells will wait in the fuel queue until needed or removed by player - thus, inserting a full stack of Lava Cells will instantly use up 24 of them and fill out the lava gauge. Like the Furnace, the Geothermal Generator does not consume the bucket when a lava bucket is used as fuel. It is returned to your inventory. Technical Specifications Internal Storage: 480,000 EU Fuel Queue Storage: 1,280,000 EU Total Storage: 1,760,000 EU Input: Lava Buckets, Lava Cells, Waterproof Pipes, Liquiducts, or placed next to a Pump Output: 20,000 EU per Lava Bucket or Lava Cell at a rate of 20 EU/t Strategies for Powering the Geothermal Generator With BuildCraft installed, it is possible to pump Lava out of the Nether, from Volcanoes, or from a Lava lake (either above or underground) resulting in a stable and powerful source of power. With Thermal Expansion installed it is possible to create lava from cobblestone or netherrack using the Magma Crucible, converting 24,000 or 12,000 MJ, respectively, to 20,000 EU. Increasing Efficiency with a Pump Using the Geothermal Generator with a connection to a Pump will provide an output of 30,000 EU instead of 20,000. For it to work properly, the Pump has to be above a lava source tile, and the Geothermal Generator needs to be touching the Pump. Additionally, an Empty Cell needs to be placed into the top of the pump (for unknown reason), and the initial powering of the pump can be done by placing 1 Redstone in the bottom slot of the Pump. Note: Though it gives an increased EU (30,000), there is still a 200 EU per operation cost for the pump. The Geothermal Generator will charge the adjacent pump, for a total output of 29,800 EU per lava source tile. If RedPower 2 is installed, you can use a RedPower pump and a grate to continuously eject lava source tiles into the (covered!) basin being used by the IndustrialCraft pump, replacing the lava that had been consumed. This is an easy way to increase your EU production, although it would require a stable source of Blulectric power as well as you being able to make RedPower machinery to begin with. Videos Category:Energy Generation